


Five Time Viktor Nikiforov Tried to Lift His boyfriend and One Time Katsuki Yuri Lifted Him

by kitewolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, its just that they are so married and I am so slain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitewolf/pseuds/kitewolf
Summary: Yuri is the one who first suggests a lift. Viktor thinks it's the perfect idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin, folks. Inspired by a tumblr post by emilyenrose at (http://emilyenrose.tumblr.com/post/154778086548/okay-but-wheres-my-five-times-victor-dropped). Thank you!

1.  
Yuri suggests it, but Viktor is the one who is really excited to integrate a lift into their pair skate. He insists that they can learn by trying it in water, because things are lighter in water and, on the off chance they aren’t immediately successful, the water will break their falls.

The only problem is that there aren’t any lakes nearby and because it is winter the ocean is much too cold to be in for more than a few minutes at a time. “No worry,” Viktor declares in Japanese, posing dramatically with one foot on the sea wall and an arm thrown out to point towards Yuri’s home. “We will practice in the hot springs!” It's so obviously rehearsed, Yuri is almost upset that Viktor dragged them out to the bluff in zero degree weather just to make the declaration.

Almost. He seizes the opportunity to pull off his gloves and shove his freezing hands against Viktor’s stomach where his shirt gaps, pulled up from his gesture. Viktor’s indignant squawk is entirely worth it.

They try learning a lift in the hot springs. This is a very bad idea.

The biggest pool the hot springs has is still just a little deeper than Viktor’s hip height. And there isn’t enough room between the water and the walls for Yuri to build up any sort of speed at all. And somehow they both overlook the many, many decorative statues both in and around the pool.

This means they not only get no help from the water for the lift or the inevitable fall but also that when they do fall Yuri is thrown headfirst into a stone fountain.

This is how they learn how Viktor reacts to a real medical emergency with Yuri.

What they learn is that Viktor turns into a panicked mess capable only of making things worse. Yuri, possibly concussed and bleeding profusely from the scalp, staggers to the wooden walkway and says, dazedly, “I’m okay.”

“Yuri!” Viktor’s hands flutter around Yuri’s head, not touching. “I am so sorry, Yuri!”

“It’s okay,” Yuri insists, words more an impression in the air than actual sound.

He must force more impressions into the air because Viktor cries, “I’ve deafened you?” as if in answer to something he’s said. Viktor’s hands finally settle on the sides of Yuri’s distantly throbbing face so that he can hold Yuri still long enough to peer directly into his glazed eyes.

Viktor bursts into the inn’s lobby either moments later, from his perspective, or years later, from Yuri’s. The doors bang loudly and Viktor is shouting for a doctor so of course the bustling lobby grinds to a halt and turns it’s attention on them.

Viktor is holding the bleeding Yuri in his arms. Yuri’s face and, increasingly, Viktor’s arm and side are covered in blood. They are both entirely naked. 

2.  
Yuri was fine after a few hours and they didn’t end up needing medical attention, although Viktor couldn’t seem to do anything in less than a roar for the rest of the night. When Minako finds out what happened she sits Yuri down in front of a television and slaps in a worn video tape of an old American movie where it turns out Viktor’s idea for learning a lift in a lake originated.

Yuri actually likes the bits of the movie they watch. He decides to have Viktor watch it with him after Minako finishes lecturing them about safety and “trying things you saw on television in real life!” and “How do you not look around before you do something so dumb?”

She insists that she teach them how to do lifts in the safety of her studio.

Under observation by a responsible adult.

Clothed.

She’s a good teacher, of course, and most of their failed attempts result in nothing more than very forceful hugs. Neither Viktor nor Yuri is going to complain about that.

3.  
Once they’re finally able to do it in the studio, they move to the ice.

Yuri flings himself at Viktor, who braces himself just like they’ve practiced on the wood floors. Instead of arcing Yuri into the air above him and translating their momentum into a spin, he overbalances, Yuri keeps going, and Viktor ends up flat on his back watching Yuri speed away from him on his stomach like a penguin.

4.  
Yuri jumps into Viktor’s arms and is lofted, smooth and perfect, for just a moment before one of Viktor’s hands slips and they both fall.

They end up with matching bloody noses, which is how they find out how Yuri reacts to a minor medical emergency with Viktor.

“Ah, unfortunate. And yet we’ve both had worse, eh Yuri?” Viktor asks, holding his hand over his nose so he doesn’t get blood on his practice clothes.

Yuri, pale skin contrasty sharply with the blood running unchecked from his own nose stars at Viktor in horror. He raises a hand and blurts out, “Your face!”

Viktor’s other hand flies up to prod where Yuri is pointing, suddenly convinced he’s more badly damaged than he thought. Perhaps shock is keeping him from feeling –

“Your beautiful face! I’ve ruined it!” Yuri yells, in English, so Viktor cannot misunderstand, and then starts to sob.

As Viktor thought, there’s no serious injury. Still, for about a week after, every time Yuri enters a room Viktor is in, Viktor is sitting in front of mirror, examining the bruises under his eyes and sighing mournfully.

It’s worth it, even if he has to drag a mirror with him everywhere while Yuri isn’t looking.

5.  
The first time they add it into their paired routine, Viktor realizes he’s underestimated, just slightly, how difficult his choreography is. He’s drenched in sweat and his lungs are burning and Yuri looks fresher than he has any right to.

When Yuri starts towards him, Viktor braces himself, thinking through all the possible outcomes. As he draws in a stinging breath he sees his arms failing mid-lift, he sees blood and tears and possibly a real disfiguring collision.

Yuri is feet from him, ready to kick himself into the air. He trusts perfectly in Viktor’s abilities even after all of this time. Even after his own regular practice his disgusting stamina keeps his face bright and movements sharp.

Viktor steps aside.

+1  
And then there’s the time Viktor had skated towards Yuri after he’d finished a run through of a new routine. This routine was particularly challenging and Yuri had preformed it flawlessly for the first time just at the end of their practice as the rink was opening up for the public skate.

Obviously, it deserved immediate congratulations, which Viktor was only too happy to provide. He took off, ignoring the people just filing in. When he cried out, “Yuri!” and opened his arms, Yuri wasn’t the only one to turn towards his voice.

But Yuri, having just finished an exhausting routine at the end of an even more exhausting practice, was still riding high on adrenaline. Without a thought, he turned towards Viktor, placed his feet carefully, and held out his arms.

Viktor intended to tackle his student into the ice. Yuri, on autopilot, grabbed Viktor at the waist and hoisted him perfectly into the air.

They were both frozen in surprise, Viktor staring suddenly down into Yuri’s eyes and Yuri, wide eyed and panting, looking back up at him.

Several people applauded. From the side of the rink Minako cried, “Now that’s how it’s done!”


End file.
